1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear-motor-based system and a method for identifying a secondary part during use in the linear-motor-based system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear-motor-based systems are used in the industrial field, for example, to move secondary parts, which are fitted in a movable manner on a transport system, in a controlled or regulated manner with the aid of linear motor technology. The secondary parts, sometimes also referred to as rotors, can convey, for example, components or piece goods between processing stations in a production plant or within a processing station, for example. Machine tools or other machines can also use linear motors as a drive and have secondary parts for this. Secondary parts can also be used as workpiece carriers or can be couplable to workpiece carriers, which transport workpieces in a plant. In this case, the secondary parts are moved in a highly precise manner, for example, as “carriers”, along a primary part with the aid of primary-part coils provided in the primary part. The prior art has disclosed so-called multi-carrier systems (MCS), in which a plurality of secondary parts or carriers are provided on a long stator and can be moved independently of one another via appropriate actuation of the primary-part coils.
Different secondary parts or carriers are often used in such described linear-motor-based systems, such as multi-carrier systems in order to be able to process different products or to be able to perform individual movements, for example. A mixed operation of different secondary parts or carriers is therefore extremely desirable.
It is known to provide carriers or workpiece carriers in a conveying system with RFID transponders. In the system, RFID readers are then installed at specific prescribed positions, in the vicinity of which a carrier to be identified has to pause in order that its ID can be read out and it can thus be recognized by the reader.